Changed
by Love's Last Words
Summary: "Long lost brother of Abbadon and Azrael themselves. No weapon, no person could destroy him, except for me. Lost sister of Gabrielle, Daughter of Athena, Venus's idol. I wasn't here to destroy him though. I was here to love him. I am Athoria."
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A tall figure stood in the Light. The brightness behind him made him look as though he were a shadow. I stared up at him. He was, and will forever be, my savior. My savior from the Dark and long lost brother of Abbadon himself. And here he stands in front of me. No sword, no weapon of the Light could destroy him, except for me. Lost sister of Gabrielle herself. Daughter of Athena, Venus's idol.

I wasn't here to destroy him. I was here to love him.

I am Athoria.


	2. One

_**Chapter 1**_

I stretched in my bed, extending my arms and legs, fingers and toes until every bone popped. I was sore, I'd admit that. Practice was rough, but I wasn't about to let it stop me. Sitting upright, I grabbed my phone off my nightstand. Of course, no new messages. Not even my best friend would message me. Schulyer Van Alen and I had been best friends for the past two years. It doesn't seem like a long time, but in the world of Blue Bloods, everything is possible.

I met Schulyer in Brazil; when she and her friend Oliver Hazard-Perry were heading to help Schulyer's grandfather Laurence protect Corcovado, the "capitol" of Blue Bloods, the storage of Leviathan. I came back to North America with her when she and Oliver had found out that I live on my own. I had gone to Brazil from Italy because I had gotten a sending, which is like an ESP text message. It's a communication between Blue Bloods. So I bought myself a plane ticket with the money I had earned from working in a second hand Italian restaurant. When I got to the Rio de Janeiro, I was so lost. I knew just a peck of Portuguese, only because Italian, Spanish and Portuguese were so close. The annoying feeling in the back of my head told me to head towards the statue of Christ the Redeemer. So, voila, I found Schuyler, Oliver and another Blue Blood girl huddling around the body of Laurence. Immediately, I had felt sad. But, I had barely known them, so how could I be sad? Here's the story:

My name's Liana Cross. Lilly for short. In this cycle, I'm a 16-year-old Italian girl. My family, who's actually Conduits for the European Regis' family, is from Palermo. I'm an average girl, whose dark brown hair and brown eyes don't stand out from the average Italian. Just like the Greeks, my nose is too large for my face and I have a very chic facial structure. Your mental picture? Picture Sandra Bullock, only the nose being wider. I just recently came into my memories. I'm technically the daughter of Laurence Van Alen. Half-sister of Gabrielle. In this cycle, I'm not sure who she is, but I have found my half-brother, Michael the Archangel, or in this cycle, Charles Force. I'm a lot younger than them, but I was when I was Athoria too. Michael and Gabrielle held victorious swords that could destroy anyone they wanted. They helped defeat the Silver Bloods at the First Great War. But what the rumors say is that a Lightshredder was the reason Michael and Gabrielle's swords had enough strength to defeat the Silver Bloods. I haven't come into my full memories yet, but I'm hoping I do soon.

I got up from my extremely comfortable bed. Today was a new day, in a new country, in a new home. I was going to start out right. Maybe living in New York wasn't going to be such a bad thing. Grabbing my clothes out of my dresser I hurried into my outfit for the day. I was going to start at Duchesne today and I wanted to look just right. While putting on my shirt, someone began pounding roughly on my front door. I sighed, fixed my shirt and walked up to the door of my apartment.

"Who is it?" I said, not bothering to check through the peephole. I suddenly felt that the person on the other side of my door was a Blue Blood, but an unrecognizable one.

"You do not know me. But, I need to speak to you, Athoria." The stranger said loudly. Luckily, no one else lived on this floor of my apartment complex yet. But why had the stranger called me Athoria? No one uses my true name in this cycle very much. I unbolted my door and opened it. The stranger was a boy my age, and was very adorable to most girls' standards. He was tall, with dark brown hair that fell around his giant, piercing blue eyes. In his hand he held a small dagger. I was afraid, I'd admit that. He didn't look like the robber type, but he just felt dangerous. I was about to say something when I suddenly entered a vision.

It was dangerously dark outside. I was standing on a dirt street, in a grey dress that hit my feet. A lonely blue sweater covered my shoulders and arms. I was shaking and calling for help, but no one was there to help me. I screamed and fell to my knees in pain. But then, a pair of arms grabbed me. We were flying, or running so fast it felt like we were flying. I wasn't sure, I was weakening, whatever I had been screaming about was because I was in pain and it was taking over my body. When we finally stopped the pair of arms layed me down. The last thing I was saw was his piercing blue eyes and extended fangs before I finally passed out.

The vision had ended, and I was still in my apartment, standing across from the boy who had saved me that night. He grinned.

"I take it you just saw the vision of me saving you?" He asked smugly. I nodded questioningly.

"I had seen it back in Italy. I followed you all the way to Corcovado and all the way here to make sure it was really you. I'm here to protect you, Athoria. So what name are you taking in this cycle?" He asked, stepping into my apartment. I sighed and shut the door behind him, still confused.

"Liana Cross. You can call me Lilly. But, I want to know who _you_ are." I said sternly. He chuckled.

"You would have known me as Zeypher, the star Conduit. Michael and Gabrielle had their conduits and you have yours." He started to explain. _So that's why I recognize him,_ I thought to myself. "I'm also madly in love with you." I stopped in my place. In love with me? He waits until this cycle to tell me that?

"But why – " I was stopped by the force of his mouth pressed against mine. He kissed me so roughly I almost fell backwards. But I was kissing him back, just as rough. He placed his hands on my waist and began rubbing my sides. He was really in love with me, I could sense that. Time began to slow just then, and the room changed. We weren't in my apartment anymore, we were in an alleyway. That's when my memories of him came back.

Trent. Trenton Regal. is His His


End file.
